I Need You (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 guys! Enjoy! STORY (CHAPTER 4) 4 months later... Endou was still in a coma in the hospital, and had shown no signs of improvement. Natsumi was in his room, sat on the arm chair next to the bed. "Endou-kun, if you can hear me, I kept my promise, I said I'd be there for you and I promise I will be with you until you get better, I'll be right here with you everytime I can be, I promise..." Natsumi whispered to Endou. She sat there for another few minutes, then got up and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains and pushed the window open. "N-Na-Natsumi-chan?" came a weak voice from behind her. She gasped and turned on her heels, to see Endou with his eyes open "Endou-kun!" she gasped, running over to his bed and kneeling down next to him "Natsumi...what happened?" he asked her, his voice still a pained whisper. "You fell, from the roof, you've been in a coma for months...I-I...I'm so happy to see you again..." she said, trying hard not to start crying again. Endou smiled at her, but then closed his eyes and tensed up in pain "Endou-kun! Are you alright?" she asked anxiously, leaning in to see him "N-N-Natsumi-chan...I...love you..." Endou said hoarsly, his voice a scarce whisper. Natsumi couldn't help bursting into tears. He smiled weakly, before passing out again. "Endou-kun..." she sobbed, gazing at his pale face. She couldn't resist, her body moved itself - she leaned in slowly, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Later, at Natsumi's house... Natsumi was sat in her room, looking through some pictures of the team that Haruna had taken, she picked out the ones of Endou and smiled at them as she looked through them. At the bottom of the pile she saw a picture that Endou took of the both of them when he first showed her the tower, she amost started crying again as she gazed longingly at the two of them stood next to each other, Endou-kun 1.jpg Endou-kun 4.jpg Endou-kun 3.jpg Endou-kun 2.jpg Endou-kun 7.jpg Endou-kun 6.jpg Endou-kun 9.jpg Endou-kun 8.jpg Endou x Natsumi 2.jpg chatting and smiling. Endou-kun... ''she thought ''please get better soon... QUOTES "Endou-kun, if you can hear me, I kept my promise, I said I'd be there for you and I promise I'll be with you untill you get better, I promise..." (Natsumi Raimon to Endou Mamoru) "Natsumi-chan...I...love you..." (Endou Mamoru to Raimon Natsumi) TRIVIA Here's the link to chapter 5 guys - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_5) ---- Candy: I thought chapter 2 was sad, I actually cried reading that :'( Mika: I never said the whole thing was gonna be happy Angel: You said that you'd try and make it a bit happy, and at least tell us if they catch the thing that you said pushed Endou? Mika: Well, actually, I kinda changed the plot a bit Livi: Really? What happens instead? Mika: As if I would tell you! All: Awwwww... Candy: Please tell us *puppy dog eyes* Mika: grrr, just to make you shut up I'll tell you that I'm gonna add some of my fanmade characters soon Angel: Didn't you name one after yourself? Mika: No! Just because we have the same first name doesn't mean I named her after me. Livi: Anyway, Mika-chan did some digi-art and made a page for her first fanmade character Mika: Here's the link, her name's Izayoi Mika - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Izayoi_Mika Angel: The page still isn't finished, it's just like half a page. Mika: Sayonara minna, mata ne!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series